Snuff
by Fleuretty
Summary: Bastó una mirada para despedirse, no encontró palabras, no atinó a dar afecto. Pip dejó que Seras continuara su destino, lejos del demonio que solo destruiría su inocencia. [Songfic, one-shot.] Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: Un fic AU que contenga la muerte de un personaje importante en la historia.


_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Snuff es propiedad intelectual del grupo de nu metal Slipknot, tomada de su álbum "All Hope Is Gone" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

La nieve caía sin clemencia, cubriendo todo a su paso, complicando el andar de los transeúntes junto a la fría ventisca que calaba hasta los huesos. Era víspera de Navidad y las calles londinenses estaban prácticamente vacías, el decorado alumbraba tenuemente el camino que sabía de memoria y que estaba seguro esa sería la última vez que recorrería. La brisa alborotó algunos copos de nieve justo en el rostro, enfriando su piel y erizando sus vellos corporales; Pip enredó su larga trenza alrededor del cuello y se cubrió con la vieja bufanda de color rojo de la cual nunca se separaba, porque fue el primer regalo que ella le dio.

— Tendré que conseguir otra.

No pensaba usarla por más tiempo, todo recuerdo sería enterrado junto a ella, así lo había decidido la noche anterior cuando el médico que llevaba el historial clínico de Seras habló con él. Cada palabra seguía presente en su cabeza, llenando de rabia e impotencia cada fibra de su ser, _«ella podría haberlo logrado, pero se rindió muy fácil»_. Apresuró el paso, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos o le sería imposible fingir una sonrisa cuando estuviese frente a la chica.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, caminó por inercia y estuvo ausente hasta que divisó el frívolo edificio de color gris, indiferente a las festividades y a la alegría que había en los alrededores. Tenía que despejar su mente primero, así que se sentó en la fría escalinata y encendió un cigarrillo, dejando que la nicotina destensara sus rígidos músculos y liberara un poco de su estrés con cada exhalación de humo. Antes de que fuese conciente ya iba por el tercero, Seras odiaba el olor a cigarrillo, pero ya no importaba realmente. Suspiró y sacó de su chaqueta una pastilla de menta, por más que lo intentara simplemente no podía cambiar ni un poco la rutina que había mantenido por los últimos meses, desde que la conoció en ese mismo lugar.

Entró al edificio y pasó de largo frente a la vacía recepción; solo se topó con algunos pasantes y enfermeras que estaban de guardia hasta que llegó a la habitación 303. Una joven salió justo al momento en que iba a tocar.

— ¡Oh, señor Bernadotte! Este no es horario de visitas.

— Lo sé, pero es navidad y no tengo mejor lugar al cual ir, así como tú.

La enfermera frunció el seño ante el comentario, obviamente molesta y continuó hablando con un tono de voz hastiado.

— Fingiré que no ví nada. Estaré de guardia esta noche, así que vendré sin avisar para asegurarme de que no esté haciendo algo indebido. Y que quede claro que lo hago por ella, no por usted.

La chica de uniforme blanco le dio la espalda y caminó erguida, alejándose por el pasillo. Pip sonrió de lado y susurró una respuesta que era más para si mismo.

— No me quedaré toda la noche.

Sujetó la perilla y antes de girarla tuvo que controlar sus nervios, suspirar varias veces, exhalar como si la vida dependiese de ello. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y entró. Ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre varias almohadas, vistiendo una simple bata que estaba seguro no bastaba para aislar el frío de diciembre, una cofia que cubría pulcramente las secuelas del cáncer.

 _~Todavía siento como una jaula el aire que me rodea, y el amor no es más que el camuflaje de algo que de nuevo se parece a la ira~_

— Pip.

La voz que brotó de su garganta sonó como un gemido de dolor. Sus ojos azules contrastaban por el morado de las marcadas ojeras, su piel estaba pálida, sus labios resecos, sin color y aún así era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Sonrió mientras apretaba los puños, deseoso de golpear algo hasta el cansancio, destruirlo todo a su paso y caer inconsciente.

— Ey, Seras. Feliz navidad.

— Creí que no vendrías.

— Tenía que asegurarme de que decoraran tu habitación.

Señaló el pequeño pino artificial sobre la cómoda, decorado con moños rojos y verdes. Seras sonrió y por un instante su plan se vino abajo, hasta que recordó que ella fue la que se negó a luchar.

— Liz insistió. Al parecer lo mandaron mis padres como disculpa por su ausencia.

— Bueno, eso ya no es novedad. Como sea, iba a traer un delicioso pavo con castañas, pero lo confiscaron en la entrada, así que tendremos que conformarnos con el menú del hospital.

— Mucha gelatina y algo de sopa de verduras. Está fría, pero puedo pedirle a Liz que la caliente.

— ¿No comiste, _cherie_?

— No tenía hambre.

Su sonrisa torcida y la mirada esquiva, avergonzada de que él la viera derrotada, que viera como no valía la pena intentarlo ni aunque se hubiesen conocido.

 _~Así que, si me quieres, déjame ir y huye antes de que me entere._  
 _Mi corazón está demasiado ennegrecido como para que me preocupe. No puedo destruir lo que no tengo delante~_

— Déjalo, perdí el apetito.

Suspiró levemente y se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía más próxima, la más alejada de la cama. Observó de reojo el semblante de la chica, ¿desilusión, quizá? Precedió un silencio incómodo, algo que jamás habían experimentado. Al final no pudo con la tensión y Pip habló, tratando de sonar natural e indiferente.

— Ayer me topé con tu doctor y ya que vengo más seguido que tus padres me ha puesto al tanto de tu condición.

— Se supone que esas cosas son confidenciales.

— Puedo negar todo parentesco contigo, si eso está bien para ti.

No quiso herirla, pero a esas alturas le era imposible controlar todo el resentimiento que nublaba su juicio. Seras desvío la mirada una vez, ladeando el rostro, tratando en vano de ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

— No quise decir eso. No tengo como agradecerte que estés conmigo a pesar de todo. Gracias, Pip. No quisiera amargar tu navidad, ve a divertirte con esos amigos de los que tanto me has hablado, bebe mucho y ten una cena decente. En verdad, todo lo que has hecho significa mucho para mí.

Giró su rostro una vez más, ahora para que pudiese admirar la sincera sonrisa con la que lo despedía. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color, quizá por la vorágine de emociones que estaría experimentando. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero bastó el recuerdo de esos iris color de cielo para sentir la calidez de su mirada. Ella era una buena chica.

 _~No merezco tenerte... hace mucho que mi sonrisa fue arrancada, y espero no saber nunca si es posible que cambie~_

— Estaré aquí hasta que te duermas, mignonette. Prometo no abusar de tí.

Sus mejillas tomaron más color y esta vez sí lo miró fijamente, con gesto molesto.

— Eres un pervertido.

— Y tú una hermosa mujer con senos voluptuosos, vestida con una delgada bata de hospital que no ayuda a disimular el frío.

Cerró los ojos por la vergüenza y se cubrió con la colcha. Pip rió ante su pudor.

— Sabes, de camino acá no hacía más que recordar el día que nos conocimos.

— Oh, como olvidarlo. Dabas miedo con ese vendaje ensangrentado en el rostro.

— Claro, y tú te veías di-vi-na con la cofia.

Seras rió esta vez. Pip disfrutó en silencio de ese sonido, ya no recordaba la última vez que lo escuchó. Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, sus platicas, su sola presencia bastaba para que él fuese un bastardo inmensamente feliz. Quiso decirle que valió la pena perder el ojo izquierda en esa absurda riña de bar, porque gracias a eso la conoció, pero al hacerlo solo se haría más daño.

 _~No podría afrontar la vida sin tu luz,_  
 _pero todo aquello se resquebrajó... cuando te negaste a luchar~_

— Fue en verano. Recuerdo que hacía mucho calor en la habitación y por eso salí a caminar un poco, hasta que un loco salió de la nada gritando histericamente que exigía atención inmediata.

— Seguía algo borracho, así que no pensé en el protocolo.

— A veces pienso que mi destino era encontrarte. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiese aparecido?

«Continuar con mi maldita vida». Cruel pero justo.

 _~Así que no gastes saliva, no te voy a escuchar. Creo que ha quedado claro._  
 _Tú nunca podrías odiar lo bastante como para amar. ¿Se suponía que aquello era bastante?~_

— Vagar por los pasillos hasta que alguien de seguridad me echara, supongo.

— Me alegro bastante de haber impedido ese momento vergonzoso.

— He tenido peores.

— No lo dudo.

Silencio. Pero esta vez fue necesario, porque no había más que decir y ambos lo sabían. Se limitaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía, el tiempo pasó sin que Pip se percatara de ello, hasta que Seras cabeceó, cayendo presa del cansancio.

— Será mejor que me vaya, mignonette. Tienes que descansar y si Liz me ve aquí cuando venga seguramente me echará a patadas.

— ¿Realmente te tienes que ir?

— Sí.

— Comprendo.

Ella sabía que se estaba despidiendo, sabía que no lo volvería a ver y era lo único que podía decir. Él no significaba nada en la vida de Seras, cuando ella se había vuelto un faro para él.

 _~Ojalá no fueras mi amiga, así podría hacerte daño al final._  
 _Nunca he dicho que fuera un santo..._  
 _hace tiempo que quedé desterrado. Dejarte ir aniquiló toda esperanza.~_

Iba a levantarse, pero su voz se lo impidió. Una súplica, la única a la que estaba dispuesto a interceder. Una última promesa.

— Quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor.

Solo asintió y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo dormitar. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que la tranquila respiración de la chica le hizo saber que al fin había caído ante el sueño. Está vez si se levantó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se permitió admirarla una vez más: su rostro de ángel, sus curvas contrastadas por la colcha con la que se cubría, su piel de porcelana, los labios por los que hubiera matado con tal de probarlos una sola vez. Se quitó la bufanda y buscó en su bolsillo la foto que Seras le había obsequiado, donde se veía con su cabello corto y rubio, alborotado de forma rebelde, tomada antes de ser diagnosticada con leucemia. No quería conservar nada de ella o terminaría enloqueciendo, así que dejó ambos objetos a un lado del pequeño árbol de navidad y salió despacio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza tras de sí. Abandonó el hospital a paso presuroso y trató de no mirar atrás.

 _~ Así que hazte añicos contra mis piedras y escupe tu pena en mi alma._  
 _Nunca necesitaste ayuda alguna,_  
 _me traicionaste para salvarte.~_

Era la primera vez que huía de esa forma, se sentía como la mayor escoria del mundo, pero simplemente no podía quedarse y ver cómo ella se dejaba morir.

 **...**

El sol quemaba su piel sin clemencia, enrojeciendo cada zona descubierta de su cuerpo. Hacía demasiado calor para cubrirse y prefería resistir sabiendo que no volvería a sentir lo mismo en mucho tiempo. Caminó entre las lápidas, repasando el número que obtuvo tras sobornar a la funeraria, hasta que encontró la lápida que buscaba.

Puesta recientemente, con flores frescas y un aspecto inmaculado, un nombre tallado y entintado con dorado: Seras Victoria.

— Aquella vez no pude despedirme bien, así que aquí estoy, mignonette.

Se arrodilló mientras enroscaba su trenza alrededor del cuello, de modo que no tocará la hierba ni le estorbara.

— Hoy se cumple un año de que nos conocimos y me pareció muy irónico venir a despedirme, ya sabes cómo soy. Hice muchas cosas después de que salí de esa habitación, quise olvidarte de mil y un formas, pero calaste duro en mí... Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan egoísta, o yo tan idiota como para enamorarme, tal vez no estarías muerta y yo no estaría por entregarme a la policía.

Sonrió de lado, encontrando graciosas sus palabras hasta cierto punto, tan irónicas como a él le gustaban.

— No fue en esta, ni creo que sea en la otra... ¡Qué diablos! Jamás va a ocurrir, jamás estaremos destinados a este juntos. No debí venir, mírame, gritando a tu lápida mientras lloro como un estúpido niño. Adiós Seras, para siempre. Observa desde el cielo como me pudro en el infierno.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo los desgastados jeans de tono olivo y caminó hacia la entrada del cementerio. La delgada playera de algodón blanco se cernía a su piel por el sudor y las pocas lágrimas que derramó. Agradeció solo tener un ojo, así no tenía que derrochar tanto llanto en una causa que siempre supo perdida. Si tan solo ella hubiera luchado un poco más, él se hubiera convertido en el hombre más ejemplar del mundo, hubiera dado todo por ella, pero no fue así.

Caminó lenta y pesadamente, dejando que la brisa ligera alborotara un poco su flequillo.

 _~Los ángeles mienten para mantener el control... mi amor fue castigado hace mucho.~_


End file.
